Randy Love Her
by LetSparksFly
Summary: One shot. Song Fic. As Randy pondered on when the perfect moment was, he couldn't help but think back on some of the events that led them to this moment in time. Randy Orton/OC


**So my brother was listening to this song on YouTube yesterday and I fell in love with it. Thinking that it would be the perfect song for a song fic, I began thinking. I was going to write this as a CM Punk/OC but I stopped and it just didn't seem to fit with the song. So thinking of the many wrestlers I could use for this only one came to mind that seemed perfect and that was Randy Orton. And as I began writing, I knew that it was perfect because everything just fell into place. I spent good hard hours on this story. I started writing it at around 8pm and wasn't going to bed till I finished it and I have at 5:37am. I know that it isn't the best but I tried extremely hard on it and it's my first ever song fic and one shot so I hope I did at least okay. I am so tired now I'm going to bed.**

**Song this story is based off of: God Love Her by Toby Keith.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but my OC.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Her golden brunette hair swayed with the wind and her hazel eyes shined brightly as she stared out over the lake wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Randy looked down and couldn't hold the smile back as he caught sight of that small smirk on her lips. Her name is Mary White and she had just turned 26. Randy sighed and turned back to the lake. Mary turned her hazel gaze up to him. "What's wrong Baby?" He shook his head, leaning down and kissing her softly.<p>

_April 1st 2002 Randy's best friend dragged him through the door of the bar closet to his house. Randy made several attempts at getting out of having to go but Mark wasn't that easy he dragged him there anyways giving him the Its your birthday let's do something excuse, when really he was here to scan the place for an easy piece of ass. _

_Already on his 2nd beer Randy took a look around the place. It wasn't that bad of a place really. He was quite familiar with it and the people that wasted there time there. Mark was hitting on some girl Randy had remembered going to school with and she didn't look so much as impressed with Mark as her friend seemed to be. Deciding that he would join the trio he went to stand but instead caught a sight that made him sit back down._

_He knew the man as Hunter, who had a big problem with Randy in high school though Randy never gave him the time a day. The girl though he didn't know. She didn't look older than 18 wearing a pair of short cut off jean shorts that showed off a pair of amazing tanned legs and a black tank top that didn't seem to wanna stay put over her thin perfect curves. Her black cowboy boots clicked against the floor as she brushed passed Hunter making sure to flip her long golden brunette hair to the other shoulder and she leaned over the pool table setting her stick up perfectly with the cue ball. He watched as she sank the solid blue and solid green into the left pocket. She smirked at the look on Hunter's face. "Ready to give up yet? You're already out 100 bucks." Her thick southern accent seemed to wrap around him like a blanket and he turned back to the bar. _

_"Hey Pattie, who is that?" The women's brown eyes followed his gaze and she smiled lightly. "__**Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood and raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud**__, 17 years old, been raising hell since she arrived a month ago. She's also Reverend White's daughter. Mary White. I bet she's got at least 100 bucks out of each man that walks in the place with one game of pool each." Randy turned back to the girl. _

_Counting to make sure all 200 dollars was there she leaned against the pool table smirking. She pocketed the 200 and waved to Hunter as he took the walk of shame back to his laughing group of friends. That's why you never let the charm of a woman get the better of you. Lucky for her no man could deny her a thing, getting her game after game with them. Wondering who she could suck into a game this time she pushed herself off the table and turned coming face to face with black t-shirt covered mid-section. Looking up into a pair of blue eyes she smiled. "Why hello. What can I do you for?" Her eyes followed his to the pool table and she smirked. "100 bucks." She said looking back at him. "Two hundred." He whispered as he brushed past her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled turning on her heel to face him. "You are a daring man. What's your name?" _

_She smiled as she pushed the 200 dollars into his hand. "That was a good game." He shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you." She laughed. "Disappoint me? You did no such thing. I haven't had any real challenge in a while. Tell ya what Randy, let's play again. Double the money." He raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm crazy enough to put 400 on a game of pool?" She shrugged. "I'll throw in a date with me as well if that'll make you happy?" He laughed. "Lucky for you I am crazy. When I win I expect that date tomorrow night." She smirked. "Perfect." _

_Turning Randy smirked at her. "You lose." Her smile was wide as she slipped her fingers into his front pocket. "That's what you think. Pick me up at 8." Turning she grabbed her leather jacket off the chair and slipped it on as she walked away from him. He smirked as he realized what he should have before. Sticking his hand in his pocket he pulled out a folded piece of paper and 400 dollars._ You've just been played Randal.

Her hazel eyes met his blue ones and she smiled. "I'm so glad you took the time off to come and look at it." He smiled. "Of course, I would do anything for you." She sighed leaning into him. "Our apartment is just way too small." He laughed. "Our apartment is the perfect size for us." She beamed up at him. "Yeah for me, you and Mikey but what about the other one?" Looking at her confused he turned fully to her. "What other one?" She sighed and looked over towards the swing set smiling as the small two year old fell butt first into the sand giggling. "Mary…" Turning her to look at him he studied her face. "What other one? Are you…" She shrugged smiling a bit. "I think…" He laughed slightly pulling her to him, hugging her tightly. "Don't get too excited. I don't know for sure yet." "When will you know for sure?" She smiled. "Next week on Tuesday."

Tuesday? Man…Tuesday he was booked for an autograph signing in Pittsburgh. "Can you be there?" Biting her lip she expected the worst. Be there? He was so there. He couldn't miss that. He'd just call Hunter and ask for the time off. Hunter would understand, the guy is a father after all. When he got into the business he knew the price. Though in 2002 he didn't have a family to worry about, he had just met Mary 24 days before his first appearance in the WWE and as far as he knew back then she was someone he kept in contact with from home. He would of course come to terms with the fact that she was more this just a girl. She was that girl. The girl that consumed his dreams at night and thoughts during the day. She was that girl that he went home to see almost every weekend. She was that girl he just had to have.

_She had this way about her. She was reckless and she repels against her father and that was one thing that he found himself loving her for. Her mother had cried the first time she caught Mary making out with him in front of the church that her father preached at. Her father had almost punched his lights out and Mary ended up riding off with him on the back of his motorcycle clinching to him tightly the whole time. _

_It was silent as Mary pushed the food around on her plate that night at dinner. She stared at the roast beef as her father's hazel eyes watched her. "Who was he?" She glanced up at him. "His name is Randy." Her father nodded. "How old is he?" "22." Her mom made a sound, something between a sob and a yelp. "You're not even legal." Her father informed her._

_"Mom wasn't legal when you knocked her up." Her mother's hand slapped a crossed her mouth and her father's jaw clinched. "Were not bringing Chris into this." "Why not? He ran off to Chicago to become a tattoo artist right? How do you feel about that? He didn't follow in your footsteps like you wanted him to." "Mary, that's enough. Now you listen to me young lady, I don't want you seeing that boy." "You can't tell me what to do." "As long as you live under my roof, you follow my rules." Mary stared at her father keeping a cool face, but underneath she was fuming. "I'll be 18 in 2 months; I'll be gone before you know it. Randy's a wrestler so maybe I'll travel with him." _

_Hearing the rumble of what could only be a motorcycle Mary looked at her father. "You're not to see that boy Mary." She stood looking from her mother to her father. "You can't tell me what to do." Slipping her arms into her leather jacket she grabbed her cell phone before walking towards the door. "Mary if you walk out that door your ground till you're 18!" Turning as she swung the front door open she looked at her parents. "That's nothing new from the rest of my life Daddy." She smiled before slamming the door and turning giving Randy a smirk as he leaned against the bike. Running over Randy caught her in midair holding her small 5'1 form in his arms as he gave her a much wanted kiss. _

_"Why is your dad so uptight?" She shrugged. "I think it's because he wasn't so strict with Chris and he didn't like the way Chris grew up. He doesn't want me being like that." Randy glanced at her. "Who's Chris?" she kicked a rock out of her path and stared straight ahead. "He's my older brother. My mom had him when she was 18. He grew up loving art, in particular body art. My dad wanted him to follow in his footsteps but Chris didn't want that. So when he was 17 he packed his bags and ran away to Chicago, but not before leaving me with a bit of advice. He told me to never EVER became my parents." "Where is he now?" She smiled. "He owns one of the most popular tattoo shops in all of Chicago. He returned last year for Christmas and my dad about exploded when he saw the two year old boy in my brother arms. Found out the boy didn't have a mother. My brother got some random girl pregnant and she left the baby on his door step with a note." _

_Randy looked at her. "What an interesting family you have." She laughed. "If by interesting you mean pathetic then thank you." Randy stopped and grabbed Mary by the hand turning her to him. She looked up at him. "I don't want you to stop seeing me because your parents say to." She smiled. "I wasn't planning on it." He gripped her face in both his hands and kissed her softly. "Good, because I was thinking when you turn 18…You should come on the road with me." Her hazel eyes widened looking at him. "Really?" She asked slightly smiling. He smiled nodding. "Okay!" She jumped wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist kissing him with everything she had._

"Is the house not awesome or what?" Randy's shoulders slumped as he brook away from the kiss to turn and looked at the relater. Placing her hand on his back Mary smiled at the young women. "If you don't mind, we'd like to take a look inside. We have to make sure it's child proof…You know for our son." Mary's smile held an edge as she watched the women eye Randy. Randy smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as the women nodded. "Sure." "Randy would you be the best boyfriend in the world and go get Mikey." Randy planted a kiss on her cheek before stalking over to the swing set.

Boyfriend…as much as randy liked the fact that she was his, he didn't like the fact that in the 9 years he's been with her he hasn't been able to ask her to marry him. He wants to but the perfect moment just hasn't presented itself to him. He carried the ring with him everywhere he went just in case the moment did present itself and he hoped it would be soon. It was bad enough that the two weren't married after 9 years and a baby boy but they might be having another baby soon and as much as that excited Randy it scared him just as much.

He was very aware of the stare down between Mary and the relater who he couldn't remember the name of. Was it Nancy, or was it Macy? Oh well, he closed in on Mikey who turned his blue eyes up and beamed. "Daddy!" He yelled holding his arms up to him. Randy smiled as he bent down to scoop the boy up in his arms. Michael Keith Orton held onto his father's shirt. "Daddy after we done looking at the house are we goin to have cake?" Randy looked down at him and grinned. "Oh that's right. It's your birthday today isn't it? I completely forgot." Michael giggled. "Daddy, no you didn't." Randy smiled. "Your right I didn't. I promise that after were done here we well take you to your favorite restaurant and pick up your cake. Then we'll go home and call over Abby and her parents." Mikey nodded. "I like Abby." "I know you do."

_12am in the morning and Randy even though it was a cliché move was throwing rocks at her window. He stopped the moment the light come on through the white curtains and she popped open the window sticking her head out and looking down at him. "Randy! What are you doin' here? If my daddy see's you he's going to kill you." Randy smiled. "Have you looked at the clock?" Popping back inside she was out of sight for a few minutes before appearing once more this time dressed and ready to climb out the window. Randy grinned as she climbed onto the roof sliding down towards the edge. Jumping she caught the tree branch and swung her legs up pulling herself up to a sitting position on the branch. Climbing down to the lowest branch she looked down and smiled as Randy held his arms out. _

_Counting to three and closing her eyes she took that leap and gasps as she landed bridal style in Randy's arms. He grinned at her. "What did I tell you? I'd catch you if you fell for me." Slapping him in the chest she laughed. "So, why am I sneaking out at 12 on my birthday?" "You're 18. I'm pretty sure it's not sneaking out." She sighed. "To my parents it is. Where to Mr. Orton?" "It's a surprise." She groaned. "You know I hate surprises." _

_"No peeking…keep them closed…" "There closed! Randy, what is going on?" "Shh…" She huffed stomping her heels into the ground and stopping. "Why did you stop, you have to keep walking were almost there." "Not until you tell me where were going." "I can't tell you, that's the beauty of Surprises." "Then I'm not moving." Sighing Randy looked in the direction they were heading before looking back at her. "I think you're moving." "I'm not." "Yes you are." "No I'm…Randy!" "Don't open your eyes!" She huffed and crossed her arms as she found herself once again in Randy's arms bridal style as he continued walking._

_"Surprise!" Her eyes shot open and she jumped at the sudden explosion of yelling. She laughed looking around at all the people standing around the park. She read the home made banner that was obviously made by some kind of artist before looking at Randy. "Did you do all this?" He smiled. "Just a little something." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you so much! You're so sweet!" He placed her on her feet and dragged her forward. "I want you to see the master mind behind the Banner and that." Pointing off to the right, Mary's breath was taken away at the portrait of her hung up in between the oak trees lit up by a couple bright lights. Mary turned her head and gasps. "Chris!" She shirked. "Mary!" The blonde male shouted wrapped her tightly in his arms. "What are you doing here?" "Well you're boyfriend here called me, told me about this whole thing and since I was planning on showing up later in the day anyways I just caught an earlier flight out. Did you think I was going to miss my baby sister's 18th birthday?" _

_He pulled her down into his lap and she took another look around. "I can't believe you did this." He smiled. "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Plus it is your last day in St. Louis for a while…right?" She looked at him smiling. "Right." She muttered giving him a quick kiss. "It isn't over yet." Looking confused she jumped and turned her head staring at the sky as the many colored fireworks exploded all around them. "Oh my gosh." She muttered looking around. Randy watched her, she never looked more beautiful to him then she did right then with the fireworks lighting up her features and the radiant smile that formed on her perfect pink lips. "I love you." Her head snapped back over to him and her smile seemed to get wider. "Really?" He laughed. "Yeah." "Yeah…" She muttered and kissed him. "I love you too." _

_She left that night, after kissing her mother goodbye and promising to call Mary was gone, leaving her father to preach to the choir and her mother to worry. Maybe it was a little harsh but she loved Randy and as long as she stayed there her parents would do anything to keep them apart. This way she wouldn't just be able to be with the man she loved she'd be completing a life-long dream to see the world. Who knows, this whole thing with Randy might not work out in the end, but at least she'd be able to say it was worth the try._

"We could turn the bigger closet into a nursery that way the baby would be as close as possible and then Mikey could have the room right next door so if he needs us were right there." Mary smiled at Randy and he looked at her. "What?" She shook her head. "I just love you." She muttered wrapping her arms around his waist looking around the room. "You're excited aren't you?" She asked biting the inside of her cheek. "Kind of." She sighed. "What if I'm wrong?" He shook his head. "Then you're wrong. It'll be fine. We still have Mikey and were young." She nodded. "I know, but now that I think about it…I want another baby. A girl…" He smiled at the thought of it. "A girl…Blair Elizabeth Orton…" Looking up at him she smiled. "That's an unusual name…I love it." Looking down Randy's smile fell. "I love you." "I love you too."

Walking back towards the lake Mary tilted her head to the side as she watched Mikey make a run for the ducks. "Do you remember when I told you I was pregnant with Mikey?" Randy smiled slightly at the memory. "Yes." He laughed.

_Was he just stressed or annoyed with the world? Vince might have been on to something when he told him he should take some time off. He had left Mary back at home three weeks ago so she could visit with her parents and because they had been at each other's throats a lot lately, but now he possibly needed her more than ever. He seemed to be spinning out of control and if something didn't change he was sure to lose everything in one spilt second to a stupid mistake like punching the lights out of either Rhodes or DiBiase while not at work. Not because he didn't like them or anything but because he just seemed a bit tense lately, snapping at anyone who dares put their nose where it doesn't belong._

_Maybe it was his consistent fighting with Mary, this was their first real fight they've ever really had and some said that this was sure to be the end of their relationship as he knew it and that scared the shit out of him. He couldn't possible think of his life without her there and even if he had been able to the image would probably scare him even more thinking that he could actually think of life without her meaning that the end was closer then he would like to think._

_Once back in the room he picked up the unpacked duffle bag and slapped it onto the bed. Making sure everything was there he slung it over his shoulder walking from the bedroom. "Where are you going?" He stopped turning to the couch. "I was coming home." Mary stood slowly. "Why?" He shrugged. "Nice answer." She muttered. "Vince says I should take some time off. Says that I've been a bit edgy lately." She laughed. "Think about that one, Randy Orton edgy? It's unheard of!" "Mary…" She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I bring news with my amazing return." He nodded. "And?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm pregnant." His bag slipped from his shoulder and his jaw dropped opened as he looked at her. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. He gave a short laugh before running forward and throwing his arms around her. "Mary that's amazing." She smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I know right? That means we can't afford for you to be taking a break from the job, plus Randy you love this job. You can't just give up on it know that your gypsy soul is taking affect." _

Once again they stood in front of the lake. The sun shined brightly as they watched Mikey chase the ducks. "I can't believe my baby boy is two today. He's getting so big…He looks just like his daddy." Randy smiled proudly. How had he gotten so lucky? He'll never really know for sure. Finding her was lucky; making her his was easy, so keeping her should be even easier right?

Looking from Mikey back out to the lake, he pondered on the idea of what exactly it would be like to call her his wife, to be able to call her Mary Elizabeth Orton, the mother of his son Michael Keith Orton and his future daughter Blair Elizabeth Orton. Figuring it couldn't be any less amazing then what it felt like being with her now he stuck his hand into the hidden pocket of his leather jacket. "Mary I have to ask you something." Mary turned to face him smiling. "What?"

Was this the moment he had been waiting for the whole time? Of course it was. What better way of asking then in the back yard of their new house where they'd be able to start the rest of their lives. Her smile faded as she watched him get down on one knee. Her eyes widened as he pulled the black velvet box from his pocket and her jaw dropped when he opened the box showing her the diamond ring that rested in it for way to long. "Mary Elizabeth White…Will you marry me?" Tears willed up in her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yes." He smiled coming up and taking the ring from the box. He slipped it onto her finger, kissing her gently before picking her up and spinning her around. So simple but yet so perfect, nothing could be more perfect then this moment right now.

Mary White was a riot. She rebelled against the world and never let the people tell her what to do. She stood for what she believed in. It would seem that Mary White was the perfect women in Randy Orton's eyes and even if she never realized, she had his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her and she would always know that Randy Orton was the man who loved her most.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review please. (:<strong>


End file.
